New Game Plus
New Game Plus (commonly referred to as NG+) is an unlockable game mode achievable once the player has successfully completed the Main Quest. Choosing this option will load the saved game from when the game was completed after the "real" credits (once the player finishes the quest; The Great Hereafter). Changes in beginning a game with New Game Plus *Player level, skills, stats, health, Affinity, Gold, RC and items are all carried over from previous play-throughs. **All player items (such as Weapons, Armor, Materials, etc.) carry over; they can be retrieved at any inn. ** Pawns Skills are still unlocked, but need to be re-assigned. *Enemy levels DO NOT increase; difficulty is not changed in any way. *A New Game Plus starts in the same town and similar things happen with the story. *A new Rift Stone will be available on the beach in Cassardis which takes the player directly to the Ur-Dragon. *Portcrystals will be available at The Black Cat for purchase, allowing players to place multiple portals around the game world. **All previously deployed Portcrystals are still deployed and active; however they are only usable upon reaching Gran Soren. *Shops retain the stock they had before starting New Game Plus (it is still required to get to the correct stage to unlock things missed in playthroughs). **''Minor bug regarding this, please refer to the Bugs section below.'' *A few new quests appear at Notice Boards, offering substantial gold rewards. *Explored areas of the Map are retained. *'BE WARNED: '''There is no going back! Once the player enters '''New Game Plus', The Everfall will be unavailable until that point in the game is reached again! Players can back-up their Dragon's Dogma save file onto an External hard drive or flash drive before starting New Game Plus, but the quest lines, NPCs, rewards, enemies, and difficulty are (mostly) the EXACT SAME. Unless the player is planning to rush through the game a second time to reach the Everfall trials again, it may be best to hold off on starting New Game Plus. *Note: New Game Plus can be restarted an infinite number of times. Meaning completing the first New Game Plus (NG+) will lead to New Game Plus Plus (NG++), and so forth. The player can access how many times they've finished the game under the History menu. Walkthrough In order to start New Game Plus, the quest; Fathom Deep will need to be completed. #Gather all 20 Wakestones for the quest. #Speak to Quince, the quest-giver, and jump through the portal at the bottom of The Everfall #Watch the cutscene #Attack the Seneschal until a certain amount of health #Watch the cutscene #Attack the Seneschal until a certain amount of health #Watch the cutscene #Head down the pathway filled with past acquaintances. (Either run past them or attack them) #The final battle starts, face off against Savan and his pawn (Subsequent playthroughs in New Game Plus, the player will fight against random Arisens that have defeated Savan (if Online) or against themselves based on the last time the player completed the game (if Offline). #Once defeated, Savan will give the Godsbane Blade to use against him. #(Optional) Questions can be asked regarding the story, otherwise the player can just stab him. #Sit on the throne and "live as the Seneschal" #After the player sits on the throne, they will be transported to their home village as an invisible Seneschal. Simply leave the village via the front gate to return to the throne room. If the Seneschal sits on the throne a second time, s/he will be transported to Gran Soren. #Take out the Godsbane and stab yourself. #After the real ending and credits, save the game when prompted #Go to Load Game option and follow the instructions to start New Game Plus #'NOTE: '''This will create a New Game Plus on previous difficulty. To play New Game Plus on Hard Mode, you must select Hard Mode in the main menu. '''WARNING:' Be sure to choose "Load Game"! DO NOT choose "New Game", otherwise all work and progress will be deleted and a brand new game will be started. Bugs * There has been reported bugs if the Dark Arisen DLC: The Crucible of the Lost is downloaded and New Game Plus is started, Shops may fully upgrade their stocks thus unlocking their entire inventory. Category:Concepts